


Regret Nothing

by thursdaybright



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are exceptions to every rule. Written for femslashficlet's challenge #016 - outsider pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Nothing

When Headmistress first takes over the unit, she frowns on relationships between operatives, certain that they can only lead to distractions. Emotional entanglements are simply inefficient, she informs the trainees, hopeful that her own life, dedicated solely to the agency, can serve as an example.

But time passes, and Headmistress comes to understand that nothing is ever so straightforward. There are disasters, of course, Catastrophe and Arsyn being only the latest example. Yet there are also successes, bonds that only seem to make operatives stronger, more solid. 

Justice and Luna, for one. Headmistress likes to observe them sometimes, study the way they work together. They've mostly retired from field work now, concentrating on instructing the trainees, and they're excellent teachers: supportive, yes, but with flawless instincts for exactly how any given student needs to be pushed, challenged.

Sometimes they still spar, and Headmistress and a few of the trainees will always gather to watch, because it's a sight worth seeing. Justice and Luna are as fit as ever, and between the two of them they know every trick in the book. There's a wicked, almost sexual competitiveness to the way they fight one another, that edge pushing them further, making them better.

Justice kicks Luna's feet out from under her, a swift strike to the back of her knees that floors her straight on to her back, and Justice is on top of her instantly, forearm held across her throat.

She grins wolfishly, her teeth white, strands of sweat-damp hair falling across her face. "You slowing down, old lady?" she quips.

Luna doesn't answer, twisting her body in a quick, practised movement, legs wrapped around Justice's as she arches up, flipping them both over and reversing their positions.

"Who's the old lady now?" she asks, and the two of them burst into laughter, helping each other up off the mat with a comfortable, easy familiarity. The trainees burst into scattered applause, and Headmistress smiles to herself, making her way back to her office.

For all that's happened, there's nothing she would change.


End file.
